The Wrong Scene
by StarBlaze666
Summary: A modern girl gets sucked into Valdemar. You know the drill. Oh looky, new chappie!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Forgive me if this is kind of Mary Sue. Just bear with me, kay? This takes place a little while after the Mage Storms Trilogy. Please keep all flames in the kitchen. It's really too hot out to be starting fires.  
  
  
  
Kari Hayes walked through the hallway of her now empty home, completely engrossed in the script she was holding. Her parents had gone to Kansas for a friend's wedding and wouldn't be back for a couple of days yet. Meanwhile, Kari was absorbed in a community theatre project her best guy friend was directing. Kenny (as was her BGF's name) had suddenly thought up the absurd idea of putting on the musical they had performed for a theatre arts camp in eighth grade. He had begged Kari to audition, who in turn shrugged. "What the hell," she had replied.  
  
Kari shook back her shoulder length chestnut hair- complete with eye- catching purple streaks- and pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. She was dressed for bed in a black spaghetti-strap top and a pair of large, plaid pajama pants that hung loosely on her hips, thus baring her midriff. She had nothing on her feet; bright green toenails peeked out from underneath the fabric of her pants. Long, graceful fingers, with black- polished nails, held the blue folder containing the script and music. Purple headphones covered her ears, playing her personal mix of songs. Sterilized safety pins took the place of more traditional earrings, and a silver band, decorated with Celtic knots, glinted on the middle finger of her left hand.  
  
Kari ached to get back to her book. 'After you finish this scene, Hayes,' she told herself firmly. 'It isn't the first time you've read it. You've got to learn to put the imperative before the pleasure- especially reading!- or you'll never make it at NYU in September.' Kari had graduated from high school in June and was going to attend NYU in the fall.  
  
Kari sighed and listened to the voice of reason. After all, this play *was* more important than rereading her complete set of Mercedes Lackey books. Kari had loved the books of Valdemar (and all the others!) since seventh grade. Her good friend, Anastasia, had shared Kari's love of fantasy and lent 'The Black Gryphon' to her. Ever since then, Kari had been hooked.  
  
Kari put her full attention into the script and her CD. She didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped right into him/her. "What the." Kari took her glasses off (which she only needed for reading) and looked up at the person in front of her. The folder fell from her numb fingers.  
  
"Holy shit." 


	2. Ummm....?

Not only was the guy totally unfamiliar, in the most exotic garb she had ever seen, but she was no longer in her own home. Kari spun around, tearing the purple headphones off of her head, taking in her surroundings: the high stone walls, the many people (all of whom had stopped to stare at her) standing about. The man she had bumped into was hastily replacing a mask that she had accidentally knocked off. He started yelling at her in a language Kari didn't even recognize.  
  
"What? I don't understand- Hey!" Two men- both in old-fashioned military uniforms- grabbed her arms from behind. People all around her were babbling at her in that same language. "Let me go- I don't understand- please, where- ow, hey!" This was a complete *nightmare.* Kari wanted to cry, scream, and faint, all at the same time. A large, white form pushed it's way through the crowd. A horse? How odd.  
  
:Everyone, STOP!: she heard a voice "yell" in her mind. Everyone quieted down. :She can't understand you. She doesn't know why she's here or how she got here, but she is certainly of no threat to Valdemar or the Alliance.: The horse came up to Kari and nuzzled her. The- guards?- behind her let go of her. She stood there, uncertain what to do. :Oh beloved, lean against me. You've been through a terrible ordeal; no one will blame you for a few moments of weakness,: the horse "said." Somehow, Kari knew this was for her "ears" alone. She complied, pressing her face into his silky mane. :My name is Saivryl, and I Choose you, dearheart. I will never leave you, even if I have to hop through worlds to stay with you. I have been waiting for you for a very long time. Now sleep, until you heal enough to face this strange world.: Kari felt herself slipping into the gentle, comforting darkness of a dreamless sleep.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Kari kept her eyes firmly shut when she woke again. 'It was all a dream,' she told herself sternly. 'I'm not in Valdemar, I didn't run into Firesong, I wasn't Chosen, no Companions spoke in my head. It was all a dream. I have to get up now, if I want to get to rehearsal on time. Kenny will never speak to me again if I'm late again.' Even with all of her admonishes, Kari couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. What if it *was* real? How could she get used to living in a world so alien to her own? And wouldn't Firesong be terribly vexed with her? He had always been one of her favorite characters in the books; it would be absolutely unbearable if he hated her.  
  
:Open your eyes, silly goose. Everyone's been waiting for you!: Saivryl told her cheerfully. :Today, we're going to help you settle in the Collegium for your indefinite stay in Haven. Now's the time to rise and shine!:  
  
Kari reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself in a room, on the ground floor of a building, colored with a soft, soothing green. A big, white head poked in through the open window. She relayed her fears to Saivryl. He was quiet for a moment; he seemed to be listening to something.  
  
:Firesong sends his apologies for frightening you, little one. He hopes that *you* will forgive *him.* There, no harm done.:  
  
"Oh, well, please tell him that I'm dreadfully sorry for bumping into him, I didn't realize."  
  
:He knows, kitten. And as for your other fears, well, what can I say? This is entirely unprecedented. All I can tell you is that you'll have to adjust. That's not much, and it will be hard, but I have faith in you. Now, I have a dreadfully big favor to ask of you.:  
  
Kari's interest was piqued. "What could I possibly do? Just name it; if I can, I'll do it."  
  
Saivryl seemed uncomfortable. :Well, I need you to open your mind fully to me. You don't have time to learn Valdemaran the traditional way. This way I can place it right in your mind.:  
  
"Of course 'Vryl. Just show me what to do." 


	3. Council

Queen Selenay bit her bottom lip. She had called a special Council meeting when she heard of the strange girl who had just appeared and was Chosen almost immediately. The reason that this was a special council was that only certain people were invited to come: Firesong (and Silverfox, of course; they were in for a visit), Elspeth and Darkwind, Talia and Dirk, Treyvan and Hydona, Vree and Aya, Karal (who had been called in for this purpose) and Altra, of course, Prince Daren and herself, and all respective Companions.  
  
Surprisingly, Firesong was all for her becoming a Heraldic trainee. "She's already been Chosen," he pointed out. "What other choice do we *have*? Obviously, there's a reason for her being here." Selenay was amazed. This girl had done the unspeakable; she had knocked off Firesong's mask. The vain Healing Adept would never have tolerated that offense, or so they all had thought.  
  
"I must agree with Firesong, Majesty," Karal said softly, his blind eyes staring at them blankly. Altra turned his gaze on Selenay, allowing Karal to see the Monarch through the Firecat's eyes. "What other choice is there? Exile both her and the Companion? Unless Saivryl repudiates her, any other choice would either be wrong, impossible, or inhumane. And, as Firesong already pointed out, she must be here for some kind of reason."  
  
Elspeth spoke up. "Gwena says that Saivryl isn't Grove-Born. So that means that the girl- what was her name again, Firesong?"  
  
"Kari," the mage supplied shortly.  
  
"That Kari's arrival was somewhat expected, at least among the Companions," Elspeth finished. "That there was a Companion here, waiting for her, meant that this was supposed to happen."  
  
"Then why didn't any of the ForeSeers see it coming?" Daren wondered aloud.  
  
"Why didn't any of the ForeSeers see the Mage Storms coming?" Darkwind countered. "The Gifts are still recoving from the beating they took during the Mage Storms."  
  
"Well, it's not as if the Collegium's supplies would be strained if she was to join as a trainee" Dirk added with a wry smile. "We haven't had any new trainees since the Mage Storms began."  
  
"Then, if Queen Selenay and Prince Daren agree," Talia said, as Daren and Selenay nodded their heads, "it seems that the decision is unanimous. Kari shall join the Collegium as a Heraldic Trainee."  
  
"All right," Selenay took the lead. "She'll join the Collegium for now, but I'm afraid that I will have to take this matter up with the full Council tomorrow. Most of them have probably heard the rumors by now." All present groaned.  
  
"But it will be all right," Talia soothed. "Selenay, Daren and I together will be able to overthrow the Council."  
  
"Well that's good," Firesong grumbled. "Who knows what that lot would have in store for poor Kari and Saivryl. They'll be put through enough as it is."  
  
"They will wonderrrr wherrrre she came frrrrom an how she got herrrre," Treyvan rumbled. "We will be harrrrd-put to ansssswerrrr ssssuch quesssstionssss."  
  
"I think Karrrri herrrrsssself would not know the ansssswerrrrssss," Hydona agreed. "She didn't sssseem like she knew she would ssssuddenly appearrrr in the Collegium." She gaped her beak slightly in a wry gryph- grin.  
  
"Indeed," Darkwind nodded. "Who would?" 


	4. New Gifts

Kari paced the length of her room in the Healers' Collegium. She itched to get out and explore the rest of the famed Collegia, which she had believed to be fictional until now. Actually, she itched to get out and do anything, even go and groom every single Companion, paired or unpaired, in Companions' Field. Kari wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing, and just waiting around for the 'secret' Council to pass judgement on her was maddening. Saivryl had taken pity on her and told her about the Council, giving her a reason to wait, but she was still lonely and missed her home.  
  
Kari wished fervently for her script and music. Studying them would give her something to do, at least. She began humming her solo song, "Mona's Moaning Low" (A/N from the show "Flapper!" by Tim Kelly). Her character, Mona, was the owner of a bankrupt nite-club. Without realizing it, she slipped easily into singing it softly, her mind automatically translated it into Valdemaran.  
  
"Mona's moaning sadly,  
  
Don't know what to do,  
  
Mona's moaning all night long,  
  
Mona's feeling low-down blue.  
  
Mona's in hot water,  
  
Mona's in a stew,  
  
Mona's moaning up a storm,  
  
Yes, Mona's feeling low-down blue.  
  
"Hi-di-hi-di-hi-di-hi!  
  
Hey-di-hey-di-hey-di-hey!  
  
Ho-di-ho-di-ho-di-ho!  
  
Mona's moaning low.  
  
"Mona's moaning softly,  
  
Mona's moaning loud,  
  
Mona's just one lonely face,  
  
Lost in a ruthless crowd.  
  
"Hi-di-hi-di-hi-di-hi!  
  
Hey-di-hey-di-hey-di-hey!  
  
Ho-di-ho-di-ho-di-ho!  
  
Mona's moaning low.  
  
"Mona's feeling lonely,  
  
Best be passing through,  
  
Ain't no man ever done me wrong,  
  
Yet Mona's feeling low-down blue.  
  
"Hi-di-hi-di-hi-di-hi!  
  
Hey-di-hey-di-hey-di-hey!  
  
Ho-di-ho-di-ho-di-ho!  
  
Mona's moaning low,  
  
Mona's moaning low,  
  
Mona's moan-ing low."  
  
Somehow, the song seemed very fitting.  
  
Someone cleared their throat. Kari whipped her head up to see Firesong standing in the doorway. She blushed realizing that he must have heard her singing.  
  
"That," Firesong said, his voice choked with emotion, "was a very sad song. You have at least half the people in the Healers' Collegium in tears." That was surprising; the song was supposed to be sad, but not to that extent. Kari didn't know what to say. "I believe this belongs to you." Kari realized that he was holding a bright blue folder.  
  
"My script!" She took it and flipped through the contents, giving Firesong a moment to compose himself.  
  
"Queen Selenay wishes to speak with you. I am to escort you there."  
  
Kari looked up, dismayed. "I'm supposed to meet with the Queen like this?" She was still wearing her pajamas; the only thing that had changed was a Healer had given her a pair of shoes to wear.  
  
Firesong studied her face. She wasn't beautiful, as he had first thought, nor was she even pretty. 'The purple hair must have blinded me,' he thought. She had just been exotic, which amused Firesong, since he was used to being the exotic one. Her face was expressive, so full of character that beauty wasn't sorely missed. She wasn't ugly, either. To Firesong's mind, she was the line bordering between plain and pretty: really neither one.  
  
"It matters not what you look like. Unless I am very much mistaken, you will be wearing Trainee Grays soon enough," he assured her.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
As the two walked to the Palace, most people they passed had very melancholy expressions on their faces. Some were weeping like they had just lost their best friends. Kari and Firesong shared a surprised look and quickened their strides.  
  
Selenay was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief when they arrived. "Selenay! What sorrowful thing has happened that everyone we pass has tears in their eyes?" Firesong cried.  
  
"I do not know what happened to the others, but heard someone singing this sad song about someone named Mona. It was just so heart-rending that I couldn't help my tears," the Queen replied.  
  
Firesong looked at Kari. "But I wasn't even singing that loudly," Kari muttered. "How could everyone have heard me?"  
  
"How indeed," Firesong agreed.  
  
Selenay looked at Kari also. "You were the one singing?"  
  
"Sing just the last verse, Kari," Firesong urged. "Then we shall see if it was your voice the Queen heard." Kari complied, but Selenay stopped her before she finished the first line.  
  
"It's the same song and the same voice, but how did I hear you? This is strange indeed."  
  
Firesong nodded. "Neither did I feel the same wave of emotion as I did before."  
  
Selenay had a thoughtful look on her face. "Kari, I wish to try something. Sing a song that has to do with the way you feel right now."  
  
Kari stared at the Queen in amazement. "You don't think... why, that's impossible!"  
  
"So is a teenage girl appearing quite suddenly in the Collegium, without a trace of a Gate." Selenay smiled reassuringly. "It's only a guess. Come, Kari. Let us hear your lovely voice once more."  
  
Kari thought hard. To her chagrin, the only song that kept popping up in her mind was Cher's "If I Could Turn Back Time." She couldn't figure out why- she didn't much care for the diva- but she couldn't think of any other songs at the moment. It was really rather frustrating.  
  
She shook her head. "This one song keeps popping up in my head, but it has nothing to do with *anything.* I'm sorry."  
  
Before Selenay could say anything, Firesong put his arm around Kari's shoulders in a brotherly manner. Kari started, surprised. "It's quite all right, I would think," he said with a glance at Selenay. "You've had a tough time, and I doubt that we should try to push you anymore today."  
  
:Firesong's feeling protective,: Saivryl mused in Kari's head. :I wonder what brought this on. Aya doesn't know, either.:  
  
:Good thing he's not normally like this.: Awe tinged Kari's "voice." :It's *quite* unnerving.:  
  
Selenay hid an amused smile. Kari was certainly bringing out a side in Firesong that no one had ever seen before. "Of course, Firesong. Kari, we're going to admit you as a trainee, but first, do you have *any* idea as to you came to be in Haven so.abruptly?" Kari shook her head, eyes on the slippers that a Healer had lent her. "That's all right," Selenay said gently. "Firesong, please take Kari to the housekeeper for her Grays, and then you'll need to see Teren for a room. See if he can't get her something on the ground floor for visits from Saivryl, hmm?" Kari visibly brightened at this. Selenay smiled and ushered the two out, then sat back and brooded.  
  
Saivryl. Huh. If Selenay had been much younger, she would have thought the Companion *was* Grove-Born. He was definitely not shy, always put his gruff copper in when he thought it was necessary, but normally kept to himself. 'Vryl was *old,* there was no other way to say it. He had been fully grown when Elspeth had been born. Had he been waiting for Kari for *that* long? What would have happened if he hadn't lived until Kari came? Or was he just the first, unpaired Companion that reacted to Kari's presence? If Saivryl hadn't been so old, Selenay probably wouldn't be bothering with these questions. But he *was,* and Selenay had no idea why this troubled her so. 


	5. Fitting in

Firesong brought Kari to the housekeeper, as promised. Once there, he cocked his to the side, as though he was listening to something. "Ah, my sincerest apologies, Kari," the Adept said, suddenly looking harried. "I have some last-minute business to attend to. I'll be as quick as I can. If I'm not here in time, ask for directions to Dean Teren's office. Or, 'Vryl might be able to guide you. Zai'helleva, ke'chara." With that, he left in a swirl of brilliant sapphire robes.  
  
The housekeeper smiled kindly at Kari, and then started to take her measurements. "You're in luck, dear. I think we have a few extras about your size." The kindly old woman bustled off to find the spare Grays.  
  
A tall, rather good-lucking Bardic-Trainee sauntered in, the arrogance in his face and swagger immediately discounting his comely face.  
  
:Bardic-Trainee Tevron Carthras. Third-born noble,: 'Vryl stated with a hint of disgust. :Rather brilliant when it comes to music, but full of himself. Shame that those Gifts couldn't go to someone who *deserved* them. Careful, little love. He has many friends in high places.:  
  
:Not as high as Queen Selenay or Firesong,: Kari countered. :What can he do, insult me behind my back? Believe me, whatever he comes up with, I've probably heard worse.:  
  
:Still, sweetling, don't push him,: 'Vryl warned worriedly. :You're balancing on a very thin wire as it is.:  
  
:Oh, stop mother-henning, Saivryl, dear,: Kari replied amiably. :I promise I won't do anything stupid. This is *me* you're talking to, remember?:  
  
:That's what I'm afraid of,: 'Vryl teased.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and extended a friendly hand towards the other trainee. "Trainee Tevron? I'm Heraldic-Trainee Kari Hayes. My Companion was just telling me what a *genius* you were when it comes to music," Kari greeted him sweetly.  
  
:Gag me!: Saivryl chuckled. :I didn't mean for you to *flirt* with him, dearheart!:  
  
:Oh, hush you. I'm only *acting,* and you know it.:  
  
Tevron took the proffered hand, looking inordinately pleased with himself. "I see my reputation proceeds me."  
  
"Oh, of *course!*" Kari fluttered. "I heard that you were the best since Bard Stefen! Is that *true*?"  
  
Tevron visibly puffed out his chest. "Well, I don't like to toot my own horn," 'As if,' Kari thought, but kept her peace, "but I overheard Bard Keegan telling Bard Waren that I was better than Stefen."  
  
'I've never heard a bigger piece of bull shit in my life.' Kari dearly wished she could tell him that, but instead looked at him with wide, adoring eyes. "*Really*? Oh, you *must* let me hear you play sometime! I dearly *love* good music." Thankfully, the housekeeper came in then, with uniforms for Kari.  
  
"Those should work for now, my dear. Come see me if they need readjustments, all right?"  
  
"Of course, and thank you." She whirled on Tevron. "And I do *hope* to see *you* again, Tevron!" She hurried out, wondering if you could crack your ribs from trying not to laugh.  
  
:Bravo, goose,: Saivryl applauded.  
  
:Thank you kindly, 'Vryl. Now, can you tell me the way to Dean Teren's office? I am *not* going back there for instructions!:  
  
:Of course, kitten.: Kari was so intent on 'Vryl's instructions that she didn't notice the other trainee until they walked into each other.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, really, I should have paid more attention."  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"Oh, you're hurt!" Kari exclaimed, looking up from their scattered belongings, noticing a cut right over the other trainee's eye. He was another Heraldic trainee. He wasn't *strikingly* handsome, but he was very far from ugly.  
  
The other trainee shrugged. "Weapons. It's to be expected. If an enemy doesn't go easy on you, then why should Kero?" He grinned wryly, his chocolate-brown eyes meeting her own light hazel. "New here?" he asked, handing Kari her uniforms.  
  
"How'd you guess?" She handed him his books.  
  
He flicked one of her streaks playfully. "I think I'd remember someone with purple hair." Kari flushed slightly. If she had *known* she was going to appear in a medieval country, she would have gone with a normal color. "My name is Tavan."  
  
"I'm Kari Hayes." A flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes. 'Huh,' Kari thought, amused, 'I'm famous already. Well, I hope it's famous and not infamous. God, news travels fast around here.'  
  
Kari decided to change the subject before it turned uncomfortable. "I'm looking for Dean Teren's office," she announced cheerfully, "but I'm afraid I've gotten a bit lost."  
  
That shook Tavan out of his reverie. "Oh, I can show you. I've a bit of free time to waste." The two walked in silence for a bit. Kari had a strong impression of a strong, fortified wall in-between them, but she wasn't sure if it was just his shields. She decided to test her own MindSpeaking abilities by sending a curious MindTouch to Saivryl. She nearly squeaked with joy when it worked.  
  
:Yes, dearheart?: 'Vryl's "voice" had a sort of cheerful, sleepy tone to it. He felt sort of "fuzzy."  
  
:Did I wake you, sleepyhead?:  
  
:No, goose. I'm just sunning my old bones, making sure that the younglings don't get into any trouble. What can I do for you, Chosen-mine?:  
  
:Tavan seems like.well, like he's hiding himself behind a wall.:  
  
:Let him be dearling,: Saivryl interrupted her. :If he wishes to tell you, you'll understand. Kevan! Stop trying to eat Tami's tail!: Kari suppressed a chuckle and left 'Vryl to his self-appointed baby-sitting.  
  
Kari and Tavan walked for a bit longer when Tavan's gaze turned suddenly thoughtful. "Which Companion Chose you, if you don't mind my asking? None of the unpaired have Chosen trainees for a while now. Some of the trainees took over the care of the unpaired Companions."  
  
"And you were one of them," Kari finished for him. "I don't mind. Saivryl Chose me."  
  
Tavan chuckled. "Ah, he was one of my charges. I thought he was going to stay the self-appointed 'Guardian of Haven,' as he liked to style himself." Kari grinned and Tavan's eyes twinkled merrily. "He can be a crotchety old bastard when he wants to."  
  
Kari shot him a mock, long-suffering look. "You're telling me?" Tavan laughed. Kari could feel the wall crack a little.  
  
"Oh, we're here." Tavan stopped abruptly, the wall coming back up with full force. Kari inwardly cursed as Firesong walked up to them. To add insult to injury, "If I Could Turn Back Time" started playing incessantly in her head again. Kari waved goodbye to Tavan as she and Firesong entered Teren's office. 


End file.
